Ep. 20: Grand Counterattack! Giluke
is the twentieth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode is the first encounter between the Gozma and the main commander of the Gozma fleet, General Giluke. Synopsis While investigating a swarm of destructive space fish, Yuma tries to help students get their teacher back from the Gozma. Plot In a calm sea, a mysterious fish swims and begins to attack people -- fishermen and those relaxing on a beach. Aware of the occurrence, the Changeman rush to the site. The attacks are the work of Space Beast Soldier Shiira, who exits the sea as the Changeman arrive to help people being attacked by the alien fish, his minions, the Pirani. The strange, piranha-like fish attach themselves to various parts of the Changeman's bodies. Once they detach them and kill them, Shiira dives back into the sea. As the five return back to Dengeki Base, reports of the alien fish come in from scattered locations and not just the one locale. Ibuki orders the Changeman to split up and investigate on their own. Sometime later, Yuuma pulls up near a school, ready to investigate the surrounding areas. Hearing the vehicle, a bunch of kids look out of the school, quickly exiting and flocking to the car in hope, calling out "teacher." He gets out, asking what they're going on about. They state their disappointment that he's not their teacher. Yuuma's puzzled as the kids seem saddened. He asks them, a bit rudely, what exactly their problem is. They take him inside the school to their classroom. The kids hand him a photograph focusing on a woman, their teacher, Michiko, telling Yuuma how she loved the sea and how she would often take them to the waters behind the school nearby when off. They remark how she has suddenly left them without a word. Not thinking, he makes an insensitive comment, asking what sort of teacher would go out of their way to do something such as that. Seeing the hurt caused by his words, Yuuma feels remorse and decides to help them, asking them to lead him to their and their teacher's favorite spot to watch the sea (knowing well what might be the cause of her disappearance). Eventually, they take him to the coast of a beach nearby. As the day goes on, the kids take a liking to Yuuma and beg him to become their teacher and he's taken aback. However, just at that moment, Yuuma spots some of the Pirani fish swimming nearby, focusing entirely on the mission. Quickly, he remarks to them that he's too busy and runs, following where the fish swim. Yuuma follows the stream, which enters a cave, spotting fish exit a tube that's planted in the water from the cave. He prepares to enter the cave until lightning crashes and bolts descend upon him. Suddenly, Guiluke appears, Yuuma asking him to identify himself. He does so, much to Yuuma's surprise, this being the first time Guiluke has appeared. Yuuma changes, fighting Guiluke, being seriously injured by his attacks and knocked into the sea. Guiluke looks on into the sea where he has fallen, Ahames briefly joining his side. Shortly afterwards, he is in the cave, overseeing Shiira letting loose various egg-like liquids from his nostrils into a vat of water, Pirani eventually born. Guiluke says pridefully that once hundreds of these hatch, they will attack and Earth will be theirs. Yuuma washes up on shore, the children finding him. They attempt to shake him awake and he just mumbles about "the coast." One boy tells the others to take care of him and that he'll go take a look to see what happened, that it might have to do with Michiko. He eventually makes his way to the coast, approaching the cave and sneaking in, spotting Guiluke and Shiira. Meanwhile, Yuuma awakens. One of the girls tells Yuuma not to overwork himself, that the boy, Takeshi, has gone to investigate the coast. Yuuma's shocked and furious, demanding to know why. Taken aback by his tone, she gently states that it's because Yuuma was muttering about the coast and that Takeshi simply wanted to help him out. She tells Yuuma that they've come to like him and want him to be their teacher. He feels a bit honored, asking if that's true. After a moment's silence, he smiles, saying he likes the kids and that he's going to go help Takeshi. Yuuma leaves and makes his way toward the cave. Takeshi is now in the cave and has been caught by Shiira. Guiluke enters, remarking that the "Pirani" have just obtained another wonderful meal, meaning Michiko, who enters being held captive by Hidora. Michiko was caught while admiring the sea and investigating the strange fish upon seeing them. The two are prepared to be put into a tank of the Pirani as a stone flies into the cave, hitting a Hidora in the head, sending it falling into the tank to be devoured instead. The rock's thrower, Yuuma, enters, running over to Takeshi and Michiko. The confident Yuuma tells Takeshi that he can't be his teacher, for they'll be saving Michiko. Guiluke laughs at this sentiment and sends Pirani in Yuuma's direction. However, enjoying their taste of the other Hidora, they attach themselves to the surrounding Hidora. Yuuma takes this chance to get the two out of the cave. Help arrives for Yuuma in the other Changeman, and he sends the two to safety and transforms, destroying the cave and tank with Pegasuszooka. They defeat Shiira. Afterwards, Yuuma approaches the kids, joyous to be reunited with Michiko. Yuuma remarks how wonderful it is that they've finally found her and she thanks him, saying it's all credited to him. Yuuma beams at the happiness shown, as the five bid farewell and depart.' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Teacher Michiko: *Takeshi: *Child: , , , Notes *'''Viewership: 9.6% DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda